Drabble's All Colors
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Quando estava no final da tarde e Teddy voltara da cidade com os bolsos cheios de chocolate, com uma cara emburrada e ignorando a namorada, James soube que aquele era o momento perfeito para colocar seu plano em ação e fazer Teddy se apaixonar por ele.
1. Baby Jay

**Baby Jay  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

James Potter gostava de chocolate, muito mais do que deveria. Theodore não conseguia desviar seus olhos nem por um instante, sorrindo timidamente com a traquinagem do garotinho que se lambuzava com o doce.

- Teddy, eu quero mais sobremesa – o garotinho pediu levantando os olhos amendoados em sua direção e fazendo biquinho, totalmente sem noção de que suas bochechas gordinhas estavam coradas e seus lábios melados.

Theodore sacudiu a cabeça em repreensão disfarçada antes de limpar sua boquinha com um babador preso a seu pescoço. Inspecionou o olhar exigente do menino com um grande sorriso.

- Tudo o que quiser, Jay.


	2. Dating Me

**Dating Me  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Teddy Lupin nunca pensou que coraria tanto em sua vida como corou quando entrou em seus aposentos naquele dia e sua cama estava coberta de pétalas de flores espalhadas em um formato peculiar, propositalmente formando letras que formavam um único pedido: _Dating me__?_

Ele sorriria se não estivesse tão constrangido e o coração pulando loucamente dentro do peito. Ele não estava sozinho também, havia convidado alguns amigos para conversar dentro de seus aposentos de monitor, porque ele acreditava fielmente que seria um lugar calmo e tranqüilo para passar o tempo. O que ele nunca teria deduzido é que James novamente o mataria de vergonha. Teddy nem ao menos se lembrava de ter dado sua nova senha a James, mas como sempre ele o surpreendia.

Lawrence e Julian, ambos da corvinal, tentavam abafar as risadas, vendo James Potter olhando timidamente para os lados ao lado da cama enfeitada. Teddy sentia-se tão constrangido! Expulsou rapidamente os amigos de seus aposentos afirmando que resolveria tudo e mais tarde eles se falariam. Quando a porta se fechou Teddy encostou-se na porta fechada e ralhou com James.

- Sinto muito, não é como se eu soubesse que você trazia mais alguém aqui! – James acusou com os olhos brilhantes. Teddy não acreditava que mesmo em momentos assim James ainda conseguia ser ciumento. Andou até ele e bateu em sua cabeça.

- Você é tão idiota e estúpido! – Teddy praguejou sacudindo os ombros do garoto mais novo. - Pensei que a gente já tivesse namorando.

Teddy o abraçou apertado antes de empurrá-lo sobre a cama.

- M-mas... – James gaguejou tremendo ao toque dos lábios de Teddy sobre sua pele exposta. Mexeu o corpo para dar mais liberdade a Teddy sobre seu corpo, amassando as pétalas.

- Não precisava pedir. – Teddy sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de beijar seu pescoço milhares de vezes e repetir que o amava a cada beijo.


	3. Família e sonhos molhados

**Família e sonhos molhados  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Os Potters eram como sua família. Harry era o pai que nunca teve e Ginny sua mãe. Teddy estava feliz por ser tão amado e querido por seus familiares e parentes. Obviamente ele nunca esqueceria de Remus e Ninfadora Lupin, seus pais biológicos, mas não poderia deixar de sentir essa necessidade de um par de pais vivos, sólidos e presentes.

James Sirius Potter era seu irmãozinho, sempre o amou e cuidou dele com muito esforço e carinho. Foi estranho quando começou a sentir coisas diferentes por ele, coisas que com o tempo deixaram de serem inocentes e passaram a dominar seus sonhos. Sonhos quentes e molhados com seu irmãozinho passaram a fazer parte de seu dia-a-dia. Sentia-se sujo por pensar certas coisas pouco puritanas sobre James, mas não conseguia evitar.

Um dia James perguntou-lhe o que era necessário namorar e beijar alguém e que ele estava ansioso para fazer isso, mas não sabia como. Teddy corou, claro, mas fingiu que nada acontecia e explicou ao menino menor sobre amor e namoro. Tinha que ter calma, enquanto ele tinha dezessete anos, James ainda tinha treze. Com paciência afirmou que James só poderia fazer isso quando pedisse alguém em namoro, pois não era educado sair beijando ninguém na boca por aí só porque gostava da pessoa, ou melhor, a amava.

James o olhou impaciente, irritado.

- Então, você vai namorar comigo?

Teddy se perguntou se teria que explicar a James que irmãos não fazem essas coisas ou ele poderia fingir-se de desentendido e beijá-lo nos lábios de uma vez por todas.


	4. Jogos no quarto

**Jogos no quarto  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Teddy não sabia se divertir a não ser que fosse com um daqueles jogos em que se usa muito a cabeça como xadrez e dama bruxo. Um dia eu quis ensinar algo diferente para ele, algo que tinha aprendido nas festas da grifinória e sabia que nos divertiríamos muito, ou pelo menos, eu me divertiria.

- Teddy, vamos jogar algo diferente, lá no meu quarto?

Teddy corou e arregalou os olhos. Expliquei que não era nada do que ele estava pensando, mas sim uma brincadeira legal entre amigos. Claro que eu tinha outros objetivos por trás, mas ele não precisava saber de antemão. Subimos para o meu quarto, observei bem o que ele vestia, decorando cada peça de roupa.

- Vamos jogar strip poker! – gritei alegre no quarto. Ele me olhou como se não entendesse sobre o que eu estava falando, mas tinha certeza que não prestava. Não me contive e gargalhei imaginando a sua cara quando descobrisse sobre o que era o joguinho que brincaríamos.


	5. Little Humor

**Little Humor****  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Eu lamentava ter corrompido o inocente e bom Teddy. O antigo Teddy nunca teria me ameaçado para fazer algo por ele, _nunca_. O Teddy de agora sorria maliciosamente enquanto me encarava na mesa dos professores lembrando-me o que tínhamos combinado.

- Ou você vai em um encontro duplo comigo ou vou contar ao seu pai tudo o que você e Fred andam fazendo por aqui – Teddy me ameaçou no corredor escuro de Hogwarts a meia-noite. Segurei a respiração; estava surpreso por ser pego usando a capa de invisibilidade. Eu na hora aceitei. Meu pai, por vezes, pode ser bem assustador. Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo e desapareceu na escuridão como uma cobra que se esconde para dar o bote. Tremi só com a comparação. Tenho certeza que ele herdado algum olfato lupino; como ele conseguiu descobrir onde eu estava e que eu estava lá? Mistérios que acredito nunca descobrir.

Apressei-me, obviamente, para o encontro. Eu teria que chegar cedo e levar uma acompanhante decente. Pelo menos, foi isso o que seu bilhete tinha dito para mim. Funguei. Não queria ver a cara de Victorie tão cedo. Eu não ia com a cara dela. Metida, cheia de maquiagem e ainda por cima é apaixonada pelo meu Teddy. No mínimo é uma fingida. Okay, eles terminaram há um ano, mas estavam saindo de novo, se tornando muito amigos e isso é perigoso.

Cheguei o mais cedo que podia, cinco minutos antes e nada mais. Teddy me olhou com uma cara convencida. Teddy e Victorie sentaram-se de um lado e eu e Monique do outro. Teddy rapidamente puxou conversa e começou a interagir com as garotas. Eu fiquei de cara fechada o encontro inteiro. Meia hora depois, para mim foram horas, só para constatar, Teddy levantou-se e disse que tinha que ir no banheiro.

- James, venha comigo – Teddy exigiu com os olhos de um predador. Tremi lembrando-me que ele tinha muitas cartas na manga. Eu aprontava muito e sempre soube que um dia minhas maldades voltariam para me assombrar.

- Já voltamos, meninas.

Andamos até o banheiro masculino em silêncio. Teddy olhou para dentro e constatou que haviam algumas poucas pessoas. Olhei desconfiado em sua direção, mas ele fez cara de inocente e andou até um dos boxes do banheiro. Encostou-se na porta e me chamou baixinho. Cheguei perto começando a rezar para que Merlin me salvasse de um assassinato. Eu era tão novo para morrer.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse jogar minha cabeça dentro da privada e rir de minha desgraça o maldito puxou-me rapidamente e tapou minha boca. Com uma agilidade sobre-humana – eu disse que ele herdou características lupinas, eu disse! – trancou a porta do banheiro e me encostou nela. Minha cabeça girava. Como eu tinha ido parar lá? O que mais me preocupava, porém, era o sorriso selvagem em seu rosto. Merlin, eu corrompi o garoto!

- James – Teddy sussurrou.

- Teddy? – questionei ainda com medo. Ele me analisou com olhos críticos antes de começar a falar.

- Eu sempre quis saber – Teddy começou a falar. – Você te algum tipo de paixão por mim? – Teddy perguntou como se falasse do tempo. Quase morri de tanta vergonha e susto.

- O quê?

- Você entendeu – Teddy acusou.

- Talvez – respondi tentando afastar-me dele, mas o garoto era realmente forte. Maldita natureza lupina! – Mas você gosta de Victorie e começou a sair com ela. Que chances eu teria? – respondi ainda me perguntando o que fazíamos em um banheiro, trancados, com a respiração de Teddy batendo em meu rosto. Teddy sorriu como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal.

- Bom. Então, na próxima vez a gente vem em um encontro normal. Só eu e você – Teddy cantarolou como se essa fosse uma conversa normal em um ambiente normal. Saímos do banheiro. Andei o mais afastado possível de Teddy e ele me olhava com cara de maníaco.

- Tenho medo de você – confessei quando estávamos chegando perto da mesa. Ele piscou para mim e voltou a ser cordial com as garotas ignorando totalmente minha presença. Adultos, quem os entende? Chama-me para um encontro duplo, mas só queria me assustar e me chamar para sair e em um banheiro público e sujo.


	6. Little Moment

**Little Moment  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Teddy, como sempre, estava estudando mesmo quando não se tinha motivo para isso. James às vezes ficava irritado por não ter mais a atenção dele. Teddy só falava sobre Hogwarts, seus novos amigos e a _extraordinárias_ matérias ensinadas por McGonagall, Flitwick e mais outros professores bobões, na opinião de James. Sim, James não tinha medo de admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes e queria exigir a atenção de Teddy, nem que para isso ele tivesse que puxá-lo pelos cabelos ou pedir para seu tio George ensiná-lo um feitiço apropriado.

Claro que quando James Sirius conseguiu ingressar em Hogwarts quando completou onze anos as coisas ficaram mais fáceis e eles começaram a andarem mais juntos, sendo obrigado a fazer suas tarefas e conversar sobre as aulas, mas, muito mais próximos. Quando o dia dos namorados estava próximo e todos pareciam animados para irem a Hogsmeade James supôs que Teddy ficaria com ele em Hogwarts, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Obviamente se enganou, pois Teddy planejou sair com Victorie. James sentiu-se muito mal, um lixo, mas isso não o desanimou.

Quando estava no final da tarde e Teddy voltara da cidade com os bolsos cheios de chocolate, com uma cara emburrada e ignorando a namorada, James soube que aquele era o momento perfeito para colocar seu plano em ação e fazer Teddy se apaixonar por ele. Talvez assim ele lhe desse mais atenção e pedisse para sair com ele, assim como fazia com _Victorie_. James ficava enjoado só em pensar naquele nome.

Parou na frente de Teddy e o encarou. Teddy parou de andar e o olhou questionando suas intenções, desconfiado, talvez com medo de que essa fosse mais uma de suas brincadeiras.

- É de dia dos namorados - James afirmou empurrando um embrulho dourado na direção do amigo. – Para você - esclareceu sentindo seu coração acelerar. Teddy arregalou os olhos. Nem se importou em abrir o presente antes de abraçá-lo.

- Obrigado – Teddy agradeceu emocionado. Foi nesse momento que James descobriu que poderia sim conquistá-lo, só teria que planejar mais momentos assim.


	7. Lua de Mel

**Lua de Mel  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Teddy não planejava fazer nada após o seu casamento. Ele era uma pessoa caseira. Mas é claro que ele não se safaria assim tão fácil. Seu marido, James, mal continha a felicidade de finalmente estar preso para sempre com a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. Como resultado James conseguiu convencê-lo a pagar uma viagem para um lugar que ele afirmava ser perigo e cheio de piratas. Merlin lhes salvassem, eles foram parar no Caribe.

Teddy nunca mais contaria histórias trouxas para James, _nunca mais_.

James estava mais animado que o normal e o puxava para todas as lojas encontradas, obrigava-o a comprar objetos que nunca precisariam e puxava-o para as praias mais exóticas que encontrava.

Teddy não estava se divertindo. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que o deixava feliz, mas estava satisfeito que pelo menos James estava se divertindo. Teddy com certeza consideraria planejar mais viagens para o futuro se isso garantisse que James estivesse sempre contente.


	8. Mais que amigos, muito mais que irmãos

**Mais que amigos, muito mais que irmãos  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

James nunca foi uma pessoa muito elouquente e nem precisava ser, ele já era bastante expressivo. Teddy poderia afirmar sem dúvida alguma que James estava planejando alguma coisa, algo que o deixava nervoso e um pouco ansioso. Ele apenas suspeitava sobre o que poderia ser e isso não o deixava nada contente.

James não era a primeira pessoa a se apaixonar e nem seria a última. Teddy lamentou ser tão egoísta e desejar que fosse para ele que James estivesse se preparando para se declarar. O natal estava chegando e nada de James tomar alguma atitude. Teddy estava ficando no mínimo perturbado, louco para conhecer a pessoa que conseguira deixar seu melhor amigo nesse estado lastimável.

- Teddy – James o chamou um dia com os olhos baixos. – Preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas não sei como – seu melhor amigo confessou. Teddy o analisou bem antes de falar alguma coisa, mas estava na cara o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está apaixonado – Teddy apontou o fato sentindo sua alma ser corroída pelo ciúme. James arregalou os olhos surpreso e assustado.

- C-como... Que te contou? – James questionou desconfiado.

- Está na cara, você é muito expressivo – Teddy esclareceu desviando o olhar. – Você vai se declarar?

James se encolheu com suas palavras antes de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Teddy... – James se perdeu nas palavras. Teddy fez de tudo para não demonstrar o quanto o machucava pensar que James se afastaria dele, amaria enfim alguém mais do que o amava. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – James enrolou um pouco para chegar onde queria. Teddy estava surpreso com a tática evasiva. Será que James sabia o que ele sentia por ele e iria confortá-lo? Não, Teddy não queria isso. James não pode ser do tipo observador, não fazia sentido!

- S-sim – gaguejou antes que percebesse. Seus olhos estavam começando a encher de lágrimas. Piscou os olhos rapidamente tentando fazer as lágrimas desaparecerem. James pegou suas duas mãos e as apertou firme perto de seu peito.

- Eu te amo muito, muito! – James confessou. – Por favor, seja meu namorado?

O rosto de Teddy foi inundado pela expressão de choque. James temeu que tivesse feito algo errado, estragado tudo e então começou a gemer lamentando ter se declarado. Ele sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, mas Teddy parecia saber de tudo e não sentia nojo ou medo dele. Será que ele tinha se enganado e Teddy não tinha a mínima idéia de que a declaração era para ele e... Merlin! James sentiu-se cada vez mais estúpido. Ia começar a se desculpar quando o garoto mais velho o abraçou tão forte que conseguia sentir seus ossos estralando.

- Eu gostaria muito disso! – Teddy respondeu sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Nem conseguia acreditar que James também sentia por ele esse sentimento inconveniente, esse amor que nunca deveria ter nascido dentro de seu coração. – Eu pensei que éramos como melhores amigos ou irmãos. Eu nunca quis estragar nada e de repente você vem aqui e diz essas coisas! – Teddy falou muito rápido e arfando. James grunhiu soltando-se do abraço de urso para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu sempre te disse que não éramos irmãos! – James acusou. – Talvez amigos, mas eu não quero mais ser, nunca mais!

James riu da cara de bobo de Teddy antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.


	9. Má ideia

**Má ideia  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

James não era um expert quando o assunto se tratava de romance. Beijos, amassos e sexo; disso ele entendia. Quando Rose sugeriu que ele organizasse um jantar romântico com direito a presente e um ramalhete de flores James quase engasgou, mas até que achou uma boa idéia. Mas aqui estava ele lamentando o fato quando se deparou com sua situação; uma comida queimada, um vinho estragado e um presente amassado.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, as flores estão inteiras! – Teddy tentou animá-lo, mas falhou quando sorriu com diversão.

- Cala a boca! – James gritou irritado. Arrumara tudo para ter uma noite especial e ele mesmo estragou tudo. – Eu não sei fazer essas coisas – James lamentou sentando na cadeira ao lado de Teddy. Lupin revirou os olhos antes de puxá-lo para seu colo.

- Eu sei que você pode fazer muitas outras coisas – Teddy sugeriu sem inocência. James abraçou o pescoço do namorado.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Ted.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, cabeção – Teddy brincou e como vingança James o mordeu no ombro.


	10. Paixão, amor e amizade

**Paixão, amor e amizade  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existe um limite para tudo, linhas imaginárias inventadas pelas pessoas para delimitar lugares, situações e possessões. James gostava de pensar que existia uma dessas linhas para a amizade e uma para o amor. O que ele sentia por Teddy estava em algo entre essas linhas, talvez fosse paixão, talvez fosse admiração, mas com certeza era algo muito além de amizade, mas ele não saberia dizer se era amor.

Um dia James perguntou a Teddy qual era a diferença entre amizade e amor. Teddy, obviamente não soube explicar e ficou balbuciando algo sobre toda a amizade tem amor e todo amor tem amizade e outras baboseiras que só deixaram-lhe mais confuso. Então ele resolveu arriscar e perguntar sobre a paixão e sobre isso Teddy parecia conhecer bem, pois seus olhos ganharam um brilho totalmente diferente.

- Paixão tem a ver com corpo e alma. Você fica maluco pela pessoa, pensando nela o tempo todo, querendo-a só para si mesmo, desejando ser a única pessoa em seu pensamento. Você vai querer beijá-la e abraçá-la – Teddy corou antes de continuar. – Obviamente, vão existir coisas entre essas duas pessoas que serão mais íntimas.

James então entendeu que não era amigo de Teddy e talvez nem o amasse, já que ambos pareciam ser a mesma coisa, mas descobriu que estava terrivelmente apaixonado.


	11. Pedido

**Pedido  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

James nunca esperou ser correspondido, _mas ele foi. _

James nunca esperou ter alguém especial ao seu lado em todos os momentos, _mas ele tinha. _

James ficou surpreso quando esta mesma pessoa que realizou as duas únicas coisas que ele nunca imaginou que pudessem ser possível o pediu em casamento em um jantar na Mansão Potter, ajoelhado e olhando-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais bela já havia vislumbrado na vida. Entretanto, James não ficou surpreso quando não pensou nas consequências e aceitou o pedido sem pestanejar e o beijou loucamente sob os olhares abismados de seus familiares.


	12. Sobre doces, bombons e chocolates

**Sobre doces, bombons e chocolates  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

James sabia que existiam milhares de coisas que poderiam ser feitas com bombons quando o assunto envolvia Teddy Lupin, porque se existia alguém viciado em doces, principalmente chocolate, esse alguém era Teddy.

Quando estava no primeiro ano James descobriu que poderia subornar Teddy com bombons e desde então sempre carrega pelo menos cinco em seus bolsos durante as aulas. Quando estava no segundo ano descobriu que poderia usá-los para fazer Teddy sofrer enquanto os comi na sua frente sem dor nem piedade. No terceiro ano descobriu que poderia roubar bombons da boca de Teddy usando sua língua e nunca se arrependia quando se utilizava dessa técnica, principalmente quando nesse ano Teddy não estudava mais com ele. Em seu quarto ano descobriu que poderia usar os chocolates para chamar Teddy para seu quarto com a desculpa de ter comprado vários. No quinto ano James brigou com Teddy e passou o ano todo depressivo, comendo chocolates sem se importar se engordaria ou ficaria cheio de espinhas.

_Ah, como odiava a adolescência. _

No sexto ano James usou o chocolate para pedir desculpas, admitindo que ele tinha errado, mandando assim quinze caixas de bombons para o apartamento de Teddy. No sétimo ano planejou morar com o namorado e como presente dos dias dos namorados se entregou de corpo e alma naquele ano, aprendeu que sexo poderia ser muito bom quando ambos não se importavam de se melar com o doce e até aproveitavam para saborear cada pedacinho um do outro.


	13. Sobre tensões e provocações

**Sobre tensões e provocações**

Meel Jacques

Teddy sentia-se muito bobo ao levar James para o cinema. As pessoas olhavam, _todos olhavam_. Não era todo dia que os trouxas viam dois homens de mãos dadas assistindo um filme romântico, principalmente quando isso não era normal, muito menos aceitável, para eles.

- Por que ficam nos olhando? – James perguntou. Teddy às vezes esquecia o quanto seu namorado poderia ser inocente. Queria se bater na parede e voltar correndo para casa, mas tinha prometido para o garoto que hoje eles sairiam e aproveitariam o dia. O pior é que a idéia de conhecer um cinema tinha sido idéia sua.

- Trouxas não aceitam muito bem relacionamentos homossexuais – Teddy explicou tentando passar calma, mas não sabia se estava funcionando. James acenou em compreensão. Ele não se importava com a opinião das pessoas. Olhou para Teddy que parecia tenso e apreensivo.

- Se não estiver confortável podemos voltar – James sugeriu; estava ficando preocupado com o namorado. Teddy negou com traços de coragem em seus olhos. James sorriu achando graça e quando o filme começou agarrou o braço de Teddy que estava mais próximo de seu corpo e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Teddy suspirou e reuniu toda sua coragem para acariciar as costas do namorado.

- Você quer aparecer. – Teddy acusou sem raiva. James riu baixo para não atrapalhar as pessoas que assistiam o filme e rapidamente beijou os lábios do garoto mais velho.

- Eu gosto de provocar você – James admitiu pressionando os lábios de ambos mais furiosamente. Sentiu a temperatura do rosto de Teddy subir e se divertiu com sua timidez. – Fica uma delicia envergonhado. – James comentou entre gemidos. Os lábios de Teddy ondularam em diversão antes de afagar os cabelos de James e permitir que o garoto deitasse mais confortavelmente em seu ombro.

- Vamos assistir e depois conversamos sobre essa sua tara por me ver envergonhado.


	14. This Can Not Go On Like This

**This Can Not Go On Like This**

Meel Jacques

Teddy olhou para o garoto tímido a sua frente que apertava as mãos umas nas outras, torcendo os dedos, olhando em sua direção com expectativa. Suspirou cansado; aquela era a sexta declaração que recebia em três meses. Sentiu um par de olhos queimando suas costas e não pôde deixar de estremecer.

- Sinto muito, mas eu já estou compromissado com alguém.

Sempre se sentia como um vilão quando seus _admiradores_, se é que poderiam ser chamados assim, olhavam para baixo melancolicamente, exatamente como o garoto estava fazendo agora, se desculpava, saia com pressa e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Quem era ele? – uma voz conhecida sibilou em seu ouvido com raiva.

- De novo, não, James. Era só um estudante – Teddy lamentou indo para longe do garoto. James disparou em sua direção com os passos duros.

- Ele parecia intimo demais para ser apenas um estudante! – James o acusou com o rosto pegando fogo. Lupin apertou os olhos em sua direção com medo que os outros estudantes ouvissem e descobrissem a relação dos dois.

- Fale baixo ou alguém vai entender errado – Teddy repreendeu, mas logo se arrependeu vendo o olhar magoado do outro.

James não entendia porque Teddy não aceitava seus sentimentos. Ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas resolveu deixar para lá; enquanto ele tivesse a certeza que Teddy o amava o que importava as pessoas? Mas ele era muito ciumento para simplesmente deixar Teddy andando por aí recebendo cantadas, flertes e até declarações desses malditos estudantes.

- Isso não pode continuar assim – gemeu passando os braços pelo pescoço de Teddy, pegando-o de surpresa com o abraço. James queria mostrar que ele era seu, _só seu_.

- James... – o nome do garoto saiu como que em um suspiro quando o menino mais novo pressionou os lábios contra os seus e cochichos surgiram de todos os cantos.


End file.
